The Veela with the Braid
by Nicole Riordan Rowling
Summary: Dennis is just a humble photographer in Diagon Alley. But, he still can't resist falling for a beautiful girl with a braid. Dennis/Gabrielle. Bill/Fleur.
1. Dennis Heals

Dennis Creevey had decided a long time ago that he had to heal. After his older brother Colin's untimely death, he had been shattered. Colin had been his guiding light, his protector, his best friend. It was all over now, now, he needed to heal, so, he decided to do what he had always wanted to do, he opened a photo studio in Diagon Alley; Creevey's Portrait's.

The work was wonderful, people coming in almost every day. They mostly wanted the photos as gifts for friends and family, but others wanted them for themselves. It was average work, but on one, not so average day, Dennis' whole world changed.


	2. The Girl with the Braid

It had been a slow day, as only a few people had come in that day. Dennis was in the room where he took the photos cleaning up when he heard a small tinkling sound that signaled more customers had arrived.

"Coming," Dennis called, walking into the room.

What he found was what appeared to be an average family. There was a young man a few years older than Dennis with long red hair, deep scars on his face, and a fang earring; he was accompanied by a woman who appeared to be his wife, she had long blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Alongside them were two young girls, the elder looking like a miniature version of the woman, the younger having bright red hair.

But, what struck out in Dennis' mind was the younger blond woman that came in with this family. She was beautiful. She was a few years younger than Dennis, and a few inches shorter. She had long blonde hair plaited down her back, and smiled small, kind smile.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" Dennis asked, turning attention to the man.

"We'd like some pictures taken for my parents-in-laws anniversary," the man said.

"Alright, please follow me," Dennis said, leading the room he had just been in.

He then took a good bit of pictures of the family that turned out to be Weasley, and told them to be back in a half-hour. They then left Dennis alone with his thoughts; he thought of how beautiful the girl with the braid had been, like a lot. He had let her go, of course, he tended to do that, he had done that with Colin, and he would probably never see the girl again now. This is what preoccupied his thoughts for the next half-hour. Then, suddenly, during a lull in business, he heard the bell, and what he saw was a marvelous sight to behold.


	3. Meeting Snow White

"Hello, here to pick up your pictures miss?" Dennis asked the girl with the braid.

"Yez, zir, for Weasley," The girl said in a French accent, still smiling that small smile.

"Of course, I never forget a smile, especially not one so sweet. Here you go, Miss…?" Dennis ventured, not sure if he was overstepping his boundary or not.

"Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour. And your name, Mizster Creevey?" She asked.

"Dennis… well, I assume those pictures are going to your parents?" He asked, hoping to break the ice.

"Yez, married thirty years on ze twentieth of June," Gabrielle replied. "Well, 'ow much do I owe you Dennees?"

"One galleon please," Dennis answered.

"'Ere you are, I must be going, goodbye Dennees," Gabrielle said, turning to leave.

Dennis started to let her leave, but then decided no, he would not let this beautiful girl leave again.

"Gabrielle, wait!" Dennis called, catching her just before she went out the door.

"Yez?" Gabrielle asked an expectant look and that beautiful smile on her face.

"I was wondering… there's this really nice café that's just down the alley, and I was wondering, well, I close the shop in two hours and, if you wanted maybe we could get together there for a bite to eat or something?" He asked, hoping beyond hope he wouldn't be shot down.

"Are you asking me on a date, Dennees?" Gabrielle asked him, laughing.

"Yes I am, Gabrielle," Dennis answered warily.

"Zat zounds nice," she said.

He beamed ear to ear at this response, as they agreed to meet at the studio in two and a half hours to walk to the café.

As she left, Dennis knew this would be a wonderful night; and hoping, wherever Colin was, he was smiling. Dennis knew he was, and most likely would be for a long, long time.


End file.
